mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Glitch Mafia II
| image = File:GMII.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = GMaster479 & Araver | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 27 Players (SuperSize) | startdate = 26.07.2011 | winningfaction = Apple (Glitch Other Faction) | roster =1. Fox 2. Framm 3. Slick 4. Vineetrika 5. EDM (onetruth) 6. BrandonB (Lionheart) 7. Limey 8. RainThinker 9. Hirkala 10. sparrowhawk 11. Aaryan 12. Auramyna 13. Marquessa(Medji) 14. DarthMask 15. Akriti 16. benjer3 17. Nana7 18. Not24 (Thalia) 19. Golfjunkie (Yuli) 20. Phaze 21. solman 22. maurice 23. KlueMaster 24. Anon26 25. curr3nt 26. darth nox 27. Shadow7 | first = Akriti | last = 10. sparrowhawk 16. benjer3 26. darth nox | mvp = maurice | awards = - }} : All I wanted to do was rule the Internet was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 and Araver based on original design, following the ideas in Glitch Mafia. It began on July 26th, 2011 and ended in an Apple (Glitch Other Faction) win in N10 (August 17th). Game Mechanics Rules Order of Precedence (see here what that meansOOP): Traps > Blocks > Steal >Redirects > Account Framing > Kills (including NK) > Spies. Order of Precedence is ONLY used when TWO (2) players target each other. E.g. A tries to block B who tries to trap A. trap > block so B traps A. Tie Lynch Rules: Day 1 tie = no lynch, Other days: all in tie lynched Other FAQ: 1. What actions appear in night post? Successful Blocks, Redirects, Traps, Saves and Kills will appear in the Night Posts 2. What is steal action? The player who steals will block his target + gets to use the ability the target had in the next night / cycle. 3. What is account framing? Account framing is a Twice-during-the-game delayed kill ability. If a player who was targeted succesfully with account framing is not saved in the next 2 cycles by David Ebersman (who can fix an account on even nights), then the player is arrested for fraud (eliminated from game /killed). The Account Framing/Fix is basically a pair of arch-nemesis roles much like Virus Implant / Virus Specialist in Glitch Mafia. Per Glitch I rules (and barring outside influences on the actions): If the Account Fixer tries to fix the account at the same time (Same night) when the Baddie attempts to mess it up, the account ends up clean (i.e. the account is messed up then fixed back to its original status in the same night) 4. If A Blocks B; B Blocks C; C Kills D, the night post would show: Role A blocks Player B and Role C kills Player D ?Yes. 5. What is Zuckerburg's powerplay? Powerplaying means replacing / overwritting one's action with his own choice of action (as in regular BTSC see Powerplayed on the wiki). The RID Powerplay ability means that if the RID guess is correct, Zuckerburg's choice of action is done instead of the target's submitted choice. E.g. of action: RID Powerplay Christopher Cox as X: Spy Y. If RID is correct (i.e. X is Cox) then X spies Y instead of whoever he tried/wanted to spy. 6. How do redirects work? Most redirects are "passive" per GM's rules which I have found to mean: a person is redirected to a target chosen by random.org and unknown by the redirector. E.g. Redirect X (instead of Redirect X to Y). Only active redirect is Chamath's 75% chance redirect. Redirected spies are notified that they've been redirected i.e. if they spy A and are redirected to B will be told "B's role (faction, target) is ...". Role Description Google – 6 Baddies WinCon: Be in Majority. Have Night Kill and BTSC. *'Larry Page:' Former and now the current CEO of Google - Knows how to work his way back to the top even after leaving to get a degree. Can spy odd nights, block even nights (Spy/Block) *'Eric Schmidt:' CEO from 2001-2011 - Knows how to move companies up to the top. Can block odd nights, spy even nights. (Block/Spy) *'Sergey Brin:' Co-Founder of Google - Still has a good deal of control in the company. (Redirect) *'Nikesh Arora:' CBO - A former T-Mobile Executive who is great at stealing information from phones. (Steal Action) *'David Drummond:' Chief Legal Officer - Great at bargaining and making transactions. (Can change 2 votes per day) *'Patrick Pichette:' CFO. Twice during the game can attempt mess with employee bank account. If mistakes aren’t noticed in 2 days, player will be arrested/killed. (Account Framing) Facebook - 16 Goodies. WinCon: Eliminate the Competition (all factions) *'Mark Zuckerburg', CEO of Facebook – He sets the overall direction and product strategy and can directly intervene to change the course whenever he feels like it (RID Powerplay of any current or former employee) *'Christopher Cox', VP of Product – former software engineer, director of HR and now responsible for organizing product strategy. He still takes the time to meet one hour with each new employee. (Spy. If Zuckerburg gets killed, he gains an RID Kill) *'Matt Cohler', VP of Strategy and Business Operations - He has a keen eye for investment opportunities and can take a person to lunch each day to discuss future deals (Trap for the next day) *'Sheryl Sandberg' – former VP of Google, currenly Chief Operating Officer for Facebook – She knows what needs to be done, so don’t get in her path (Kill) *'Mike Schroepfer' – current VP of Engineering, formerly VP of Engineering at Mozilla, responsible with Firefox’s development – He knows how to get things done, but also knows when the time is right to slow down the enthusiasm and build with care (Block) *'Dustin Moskovitz' - co-founder and former VP of Engineering – His position still allows him to subtly influence key elements – can save someone from disaster once per night. Can save self only once. Can not save the same person two nights in a row. (Save) *'Chamath Palihapitiya', VP of Growth, Mobile and International – He takes a shot at grabbing the mobile market. Each night he can redirect a person with a 75% chance of the redirect going through and a 25% chance his move is revealed to the target and the redirect fails (Potential redirect) *'Gideon Yu' - VP and CFO - a specialist of big investments and tough negotiations, can PM the host to change a vote behind the scenes each day (Vote redirect) *'Chris Kelly' - VP of Corporate Development, Chief Privacy Officer, General Counsel – His past cooperation allows him to influence the Attorney General’s office. Role will be revealed but the lynchee will not die. (RID Save Lynch) *'Dan Rose' - VP of Partnerships and Platform Marketing – He knows how to make ideas grow and how to convince others. You don’t want to mess with him. Anyone acting on him will be blocked/forget their action for the next cycle (either day-action or night-action) (Future block) *'David Ebersman' - Chief Financial Officer - He leads the finance and facilities teams. Odd night: can choose a subset of players and will be told if their accounts are in order. Even night: can attempt to fix a player’s bank account to eliminate any mistakes. (Account Check/Fix) *'Bret Taylor' - current CTO, former co-creator of Google Maps, struggles to leverage emerging technologies and ensure a long-term technical domination (Action Spy) *'Lori Goler' - VP of Human Resources and Recruiting – Responsible for growing and retaining the Facebook team, she knows what’s on everyone’s mind (Faction Spy) *'Andrew McCollum' - Facebook’s first graphic artist – When he gets inspiration, he goes into hiding to finish his works of art (Can’t die at night.) *'Chris Hughes' - Co-founder and initial spokesman for Facebook (Adds a message to either a day or night post) *'Sean Parker' - former employer at Napster and Facebook’s informal advisor, first President – Has a knack for sticking his nose into other people’s stuff at night (Spy) Twitter – Indy #1. Wincon - Outlive Facebook. Has BTSC *'Dick Costolo', current CEO and former employee at Google - His work on improvisational comedy allows him to go unnoticed by others and get information when needed (Spy) *'Jack Dorsey', Chairman and creator of Twitter, first CEO - His drive for simplicity can influence the others. He can choose to block or redirect a person each night. (Block or Redirect) *'Evan Williams', Co-Founder and second CEO - He will do what it takes to protect Twitter from giants (RID Kill odd nights) Bing/Microsoft - Indy #2. Wincon - Outlive Google. Has BTSC *'Stefan Weitz,' Head of Bing - He knows that faster doesn’t always equal smarter and can wait patiently for his turn (Spy odd nights. RID Kill even nights.) *'Dave Coplin,' Director of Search - He has worked across a wide range of sectors and customers providing strategic advice and guidance and he can call in a favor per night. (Dice roll: 1 – Save, 2 – Block, 3 – Spy, 4 - Kill, 5 – Redirect, 6 – Choice of action ) Host's Summary Special commendations There was a lot of confusion and paranoia expected for a Glitch game and a lot did not go as the host's predicted / expected. A few players managed to have a very big impact on the game and each could have led to their team's victory with a small dose of luck: *In the beginning, maurice managed a streak of 3 saves before becoming a martyr. This, coupled with Yuli's successful gamble led to a very good starting position for Facebook. However, maurice had been unluckily spied by Baddies since N1, and no one wanted to spy/clear him in any way. His lynch kinda put an end to FB domination on the night-phase since without him, the FB killer died on the next night, and during the days, Facebook managed a very bad streak of lynching their own members, with both FB roles with a day-ability were mostly inactive. *'Phaze' managed to make the best of a very weird role. He used the 25% chance to fail perfectly, in an attempt to signal - that's what got him recruited to Apple. Unfortunately, he was not a direct ID gathering role and by the time he was recruited, those he could have RID Killed had already died. *'RainThinker' and Brandonb played a very nice game of cat and mouse which pushed Facebook mid-game. Bb replaced an inactive and managed to take full control of the RID powerplay role and stay out of public trouble for a while. Unfortunately, he did not get to powerplay the dead goodie killer and continue the streak of hits against Google, as his fellow FB member lynched him D5. RainThinker managed to avoid KlueMaster's accusations, defended successfully several days in a row and managed to inherit the RID Kill and put it to good use. Unfortunately, as it goes in Mafia, this put him on baddies map and his streak was stopped abruptly by Google. *Another unlucky player who could have almost won was Vineetrika. She managed to Spy and attempt RID Kill on two Google (one correct, and one she managed to lynch after being blocked), but after Twitter's obsessive blocks/redirects and after being spied by both Twitter and Google, she had no chance of surviving without her teammate. In retrospect, seeing how Bing was taken out so easily, I feel an inheritance mechanism was needed to balance the fragility in numbers. I feel Bing was practically the only faction that actually played according to it's WinCon, trying to outlive Google. *And of course, Sparrowhawk - who did actually win, unlike the unlucky ones above. There's little to be said. His ID collecting skills were very good and he managed a correct streak of RID recruits. After being blocked 4 out of 5 consecutive nights, he changed his approach from "safe" RIDs to gambles trying to get a Twitterer or a Google who could maximize damage turning knowledge into RID Kills. Partially outed himself, and then returned to the safe RID policy just in time for a superb ending - basically he won it for his whole (recruited) team. Yes, there was some luck involved, just a bit - he was not killed by Google. Despite all his moves and all our protective abilities, he could and should have been stopped. See, both Google and Twitter spied him as an FB spy. And while Twitter tried to RID him (and couldn't), Google did not and left the alleged-spy around to live for a very long time *shrug*. |Araver}} Winning Faction APPLE (Glitch Other Faction) *'''sparrowhawk - Sean Parker/Steve Jobs *'Phaze' - Chamath Palihapitiya - formerly Facebook - Recruited N3 *'benjer3' - Andrew McCollum - formerly Facebook - Recruited N9 *'darth nox' - Gideon Yu - formerly Facebook - Recruited N10 MVP: Maurice Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Glitch Masters: GMaster479 and Araver # Fox - Evan Williams - Removed N8 by Google # Framm - Lori Goler - Saved from lynch D1, Removed N2 by Baddies # Slick - Jack Dorsey - Removed N7 by Google # Vineetrika - Stefan Weltz - Removed N7 by Evan Williams # EDM (onetruth) - David Ebersman - Lynched D8 # BrandonB (Lionheart) - Marq Zuckerburg - Lynched D5 # Limey - Nikesh Arora - Removed N6 by Stefan Weltz # RainThinker - Christopher Cox - Removed N6 by Google # Hirkala - Chris Kelly - Removed N4 by Nikesh # sparrowhawk - Sean Parker/Steve Jobs # Aaryan - Larry Page - Removed N4 by Sheryl Sandberg # Auramyna - Eric Schmidt - Lynched D9 # Marquessa (Medji) - Sergey Brin - Lynched D7 # DarthMask - Dave Coplin - Removed N3 after account had been tampered with # Akriti – David Drummond - Removed N1 by Sheryl Sandberg # benjer3 - Andrew McCollum - formerly Facebook, recruited N9 # Nana7 - Mike Schroepfer - Lynched D2 # Not_24 (Thalia) - Patrick Pachette - Lynched D4 # Golfjunkie (Yuli) - Sheryl Sandberg - Removed N4 by Google # Phaze - Chamath Palihapitiya - Removed N5 by Google, formerly Facebook, recruited N3 # solman - Dick Costolo - Removed N6 by Chris Cox # maurice - Dustin Moskovitz - Lynched D3 # KlueMaster - Bret Taylor - Arrested in N4 after account had been tampered with # Anon26 - Matt Cohler - Removed N10 by Apple # curr3nt - Chris Hughes - Lynched D6 # darth nox - Gideon Yu - formerly Facebook, recruited N10 # Shadow7 - Dan Rose - Removed N9 by Google Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6